


To Russia, with love

by Burrow



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Cold War, F/M, Gen, Spies & Secret Agents, Thunderwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrow/pseuds/Burrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the height of the Cold War and tensions are high. Thor, a charming and skilled agent for the American CIA is tasked with neutralizing one of the KGB's top agents: the elusive and deadly Sif. With both of these top spies gunning for the other no one is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Russia, with love

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written for Yuletide Warriors week on tumblr. Thanks mcu-thorsif for putting that together.

In two separate rooms on almost opposite sides of the world nearly identical missions were being handed out. The war that had ripped the world in two was but a fading memory, yet it still lived on deep in the secret departments of the Russian and American governments. For the CIA the idea of communist ideas spreading and creating a sympathetic public that would welcome the now nuclear Russia was more than they could bear. They felt that it threatened their very existence; it threatened everything that made America great. And now that they had the bomb…. It was only a matter of time before Russia decided to do away with the one country that stood in it’s way to absolute power.

In the dreary office of the director Thor found himself sitting uncomfortably across from the weaselly looking man. When the director finally looked up from his papers he gave Thor the once over. “Yes I suppose you will do.” He paused and pursed his lips. “You understand what we are asking here? Not only has she killed three of our operatives, but she has also managed to uncover information that damaged some of or plans in the Eastern Bloc.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “I know you have quite the reputation for digging up information and charming it out of people, but this job is quite different.” He paused and gave Thor a stern look. “If you capture her that is best. If you kill her that is also acceptable.” He locked eyes with Thor. “Do you understand?” Thor shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had killed people in the war, of course, but those had been extenuating circumstances. He didn’t like entertaining the idea that this mission could turn into a kill mission. He frowned slightly before looking up at the man in front of him. “I will do whatever I must do to protect America.” The director studied him for a moment before looking down at the file in front of him. He picked it up and handed it to Thor. “Here is the information you need. We have some allies in the British secret services who should be if some assistance in taking her down.” He held on to the file add Thor tried to take it from him. “This is very important. I know you are one of out best, but she is excellent. And deadly.” He let go of the file and returned his eyes to his paperwork. “Good luck.” Thor flipped open the file as he walked out the door. He noticed a picture of the woman attached to the front. He had to admit she was quite striking.

Sif was standing looking out of the tall window onto the square below. People hurried back and fourth bundled against the biting cold. She turned as the door opened. “Ah Sif, as lovely as ever!” She smiled as the senior KGB agent strode over to her and kissed her cheeks. “Your last mission was quite successful. We have two CIA agents in our cells right now. We need only loosen their tongues. All thanks to you.” She smiled. “I only do that which I’d asked of me. I pledged my life to Mother Russia - to fail is not an option.” The man smiled broadly at her. “Sit, sit.” He pulled out at chair. “Let us share a drink.” He ordered his secretary to bring them some vodka as he sat behind his desk. “I have another mission for you.” He smiled at her as they were served their drinks. “ypa.” He raised his glass to her. “ypa” Sif drained her glass and looked up at him earnestly. “Anything for the good of Russia, but you already knew that.” She smiled. “Here.” He handed her a dossier containing information on an American CIA agent. She flipped up the picture and casually glanced over it. “He has recently gained knowledge from several of our agents.” He paused and gave her a serious look. “And you know how we feel about that.” Sif raised an eyebrow. “So I am assuming that you want the that dealt with?” He smiled at her. “As quickly as possible. We also have reason to believe that he is looking for you.” Sif smirked. “Well than I will just have to make sure I am found. I do think Paris is lovely this time of year, do you not?” She grinned and walked to the door. She paused in the doorway. “I will return once my mission is complete.” And with that she exited the room quietly.

Sif drained the deep bathtub and walked over to the small balcony overlooking the river. She smiled at the sunset over the river before turning around, looking over her things for something appropriate for the evening. She choose a stunning and slinky gown - she wanted to be caught after all and if she had everyone’s attention that made things so much easier. Games were fun, but they lasted too long for her taste. Anyway if the CIA didn’t know she was in town by now they might as well close up shop. A recluse living in the woodsprobably knew where she was she had been so obvious about her whereabouts. She gave herself one last once over in the mirror and some final touch-ups to her hair and makeup before she exited her room for one of the posher dinner clubs in town.

Thor was due to arrive in Paris after spending a few days in London with British intelligence. They had an awful lot of information on his target and he wanted to learn more. They also had an agent who managed to escape her assassination attempt and any advice on that topic was very welcome. He was getting along well with the fellow. He was a rather cheery man, though the more he heard about Sif the harder time he had believing that  
this Agent Volstagg had been a serious target of hers. “Don’t be so grave there Thor,” Volstagg laughed as he slapped him on the back. They were seated in the back of a busy pub. “If I lived to tell the tale so can you.” He leaned closer to Thor with a more serious tone. “But be careful. She is as deadly as she is beautiful. It was with great luck that I managed to escape with my life. I thank the gods every day.” He raised his glass to Thor. Thor smiled at him and tipped his glass at Volstagg. “I hope we will get a chance to do this again old friend.” He smiled and took a long, slow drink. He left for Paris in the morning and the possibility of having to murder someone was weighing on him.

Thor arrived at the club slightly nervous. He was almost positive that Sif would be here. She had been here a few times since she had arrived in the city so he wasn’t exactly guessing. The doorman bowed slightly as Thor entered the building. Immediately his eyes feel upon a woman at the bar. Long black tresses flowed over porcelain skin that was exposed by a generously cut red dress. She was a striking sight. He could not see her face, but he surmised that it was Sif. Her laughter filled the room and rose above the rumble of conversation. He stood there wondering how best to approach the situation. Sif could feel someone watching her and smirked. So the American was here at last. She grinned and turned to look over her shoulder. My, he was much more handsome then his picture. She smiled coyly at him before returning to her drink.

Thor sat down on the barstool around the corner from Sif and ordered himself a drink. He smiled warmly at her. She had made no efforts to conceal herself - Thor was pretty sure that she knew exactly who he was and why he was here. Sif smiled back. “So you finally show. I was wondering if you Americans had any intelligence at all.” She smirked as she took a drink of her martini. “So you are who they sent then.” She raised an eyebrow at him, a smile playing on her lips. “Funny, I expected you’d be taller.” Thor bowed his head and laughed at her comment. Of all the things he had been called short had never been one of them. “And I suppose I thought I would have found you to be more charming.” Sif feigned disbelief as she put her hand on her chest. “Whatsoever do you mean? I felt you starting at me and even now I make you laugh and smile.” She leaned back in her chair. “I think you are just toying with me. After all we both know why we are here and how this will end. I thought that a little kindness before the end would be welcome.” She smiled sweetly at him. He laughed slightly. “Ah, you do have many reasons to be confidant, but I feel you underestimate me. We have never met. It is unfair to judge me when you have just made my acquaintance.” She raised an eyebrow at him as she nonchalantly sipped her cocktail. “We shall see.”

The spent the next part of the evening exchanging barbs and not so veiled comments about their missions while keeping up the ruse of two people sharing drinks. As the night wore on Sif found that even though she surprisingly enjoyed his company she wanted to complete her mission already. She was not going to enjoy this one as she had anticipated, but she must, for Russia. She finished her drink and turned to Thor with a smile. “What do you say we find someplace less crowded. Neither of us will get much work done here.” She smiled seductively at him before standing up and walking to the coat check. Thor knew that he must put his guard up. He knew that things were about to turn very dangerous and possibly deadly. He was ready to do whatever it took, but he still held out hope that he could bring her in alive. He downed his drink in one large gulp and followed her, collecting his coat on the way out. 

Sif was waiting outside. “I thought we could take a walk. There is a nice park nearby.” She smiled in what he assumed was supposed to be a disarming manner. “Shall we then?” He offered her his arm, and she took it as they strolled into the darkness of the night.

Arriving in the park Sif did a cursory sweep. She had been doing so constantly as they had been walking. Luckily, given the chilliness of the winter air they were alone. She stepped away from Thor. “Alone at last.” She smirked, toying with a small dagger tucked inside her fur muff. Thor looked over at her elegant form. He absentmindedly patted the sidearm tucked inside his jacket. He slowly raised his eyes and found that she was watching him. She smiled sadly at him. “You know that I actually had a good time tonight. Pity we will not be able to repeat it.” Thor raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t have to end with your death, Lady Sif. You could come in with me. I’ve read your file - I know you would never turn on your country. But the CIA would prefer I take you in alive.” He paused and gave her a small smile. “And after spending time with you, so would I.”

Sif rolled her eyes and laughed. “You think I would willingly allow myself to be turned into some sort of prisoner? To be tortured by your government or killed off in secret?” She laughed again. “Apparently you didn’t read my file closely enough. I would rather die here than languish away in America.” Thor frowned slightly. “Well i’m disinclined to give you the option.”

Thor ran at Sif, knocking her over. She hit the ground with a slight grunt. She scowled. Not that this was totally unexpected, but she really liked this dress. She elbowed him in the throat, forcing him off her, and jumped up steadying herself for another attack. As Thor arose she smirked as she attacked him. A solid blow to the jaw, a hit to the kidneys, and a hard kick to the back of the knee. He stumbled and hit the ground for a second, but was quickly back on his feet. ‘Impressive,’ Sif thought, a slight smile momentarily playing on her lips. Thor turned and looked at her with a smirk. “I told you not to underestimate me.” Sif returned the smirk. “I haven’t even gotten started.” She reached over to her discarded muff and pulled out the dagger with a grin. “Let’s see how you fare now.” Thor eyed the knife carefully. He plotted out several ways to disarm her. “That is but a toy - it does not scare me.” He smiled at her. An evil smirk spread across her face. “I am sure that is what your comrades thought before they fell.”

Thor grinned. “Ah yes, but I am not them, and I wager to bet that you find me a lot more charming then you found any of them. You have had ample opportunity to use it before now and you haven’t. Tell me why.” Sif narrowed her eyes at him. It was true. But he could have kilted her by now too. Or overpowered her. Yet he waited until they were here. She had noticed the gun earlier at the club. It would have been oh so simple to try and force her somewhere. She would have taken that moment to strike - it would have made everything easy. “I can ask you the same question. You could have easily used your pistol to force me inside, yet you have not. Was it fear that I would have killed you then? A mere self-preservation instinct, or something more?” She raised her eyebrow at him. Thor sighed inwardly. It was true. Not only was she hesitating, so was he. “Well than I think we are at an impasse.”

Sif regarded him as she mulled over his words. She shook her head. Fighting for Russia was her life. She had dedicated her life to it, and failure was not an option. She pulled herself up to her full height and lifted her eyes to met his. “Unfortunately I cannot abide that. Failure is not in my vocabulary.” Thor tilted his head and looked at her sadly. He hesitantly took a few steps towards her. “You do not want to do this.” She scoffed at him. “And my alternative is to go back with you or let you kill me? I think not.” He held out a hand. “Those are not the only options available.” She shifted uncomfortably. “And what? Run away with you? Forsake my country and all I have ever known? I don’t think so.” He was standing in front of her now. She held the knife up to his neck. “Step away or I will kill you.” Her grip was unsteady. “We can both walk away now. I would rather suffer the scorn of my superiors for one failure than leave my life behind.” Thor slowly took her hand in his and removed the knife from her hand. “Between the two of us we have enough knowledge to disappear and make a great life together.” Sif was starting at the ground. She shook her head violently. “This is madness. I do not know how to do anything else. It cannot work. Once they figure out we’re alive both our governments will hunt us.” Thor smiled softly as he placed a hand on her cheek. “Then we will fight whoever they send. You alone are more than capable of taking them on.” She let out a slight laugh as a smile crept over get face. “This is madness.” He tilted her head so their eyes met. “There are worse things than madness.” He leaned in and kissed her passionately.


End file.
